When He Smiled
by Spirit-Whisper
Summary: He tunneled under her fences, when no one else could. She threw him out a window, and made him wonder.
1. Fences

Hi! This is my first attempt at a Teen Titans fic.it's based on the animated series. I hope you like.  
  
~I do not own any of these characters. If I did I would hug myself. But I don't. So now I'll go in a corner and cry. ~  
  
For all these years she had set up fences around herself, fences that stung and burned those who tried to break them. It had worked. She had sunk deep into herself, her inner being and explored who she was while blocking out the rest of the world. Yet for all her time spent in her own mind, she hardly knew herself.  
  
She didn't play the video or computer games or eat junk food. To them she was an outsider, she decided. She didn't belong. But she didn't really belong anywhere. She had nowhere to go and so she might as well stay. They didn't care. Not really, deep down.  
  
That was what she decided.  
  
And so it went on, her fences keeping them away from her. Sure, they were 'friends', in a distant sort of way. They fought the bad guys together; they had been through some rough times. She supported them, and they supported her. But they laughed, they joked, and they goofed off. She rarely joined in their antics, and when she did so she quiet and unenthusiastic. They were nothing more than friends. Or so she thought.  
  
It took her a while to realize it. At first she scorned him, and she had good reason to. They were total opposites. The Bird and the Beast. Then it all sort of...changed. When he smiled, she melted inside. He had tunneled under her fences and broken through to the her she didn't know. She sighed when he told stupid jokes and flung him out windows when he tried to peek into her room. But she watched him. And then he smiled at her.  
  
And Raven smiled back. 


	2. Windows

Man, Raven tossed me out of an open window again. I mean, I spilled a little of Star's oatmeal (or attempt at oatmeal) on her. It wasn't on purpose, my hand slipped. I don't usually whine about these things, but today we were on the 6th story and it was pretty scary falling before I remembered I'm Beast Boy and changed into a hawk. Hmm! How uncalled for. At times like these I just don't understand Raven. We must speak different languages. Like that time I offered her a tofu-burger! Guess what she said? She said no. How can someone resist a tofu-burger? As I was saying, different languages. It's the only explanation.  
  
I might as well take a flight around the city. It's Starfire's turn to cook and I don't want to be there when the Appetizer gets loose. There's the amusement park. I remember the giant chicken Cyborg and I won Raven.I wonder if she kept it. Why doesn't she ever relax and enjoy these things? I don't get it. Starfire says there are things about Raven we are not meant to understand. That bugs me. I've always had things I don't understand explained to me. Things should always be explained. Except for the things that aren't meant to be understood.  
  
Oh.  
  
I think I just squashed my point in its seed.  
  
But, still! Sometimes I get this creepy feeling that she's watching me. I've never actually seen her, but sometimes I'll look over at her, and she'll just be staring somewhere else, like she averted her eyes from me right before I turned my head. Creepsville central. And even creepier is once I swear she smiled at me. I was trying to be nice and all, and was wearing a big goofy grin. And I swear she smiled back. Of course, her lips might have been having a twitching fit. But whatever it was, it was scary. But it was also kind of nice.  
  
Nice to see Raven tear down the fences that she keeps herself in. Nice to see that she's deeper. Deeper than we all see, deeper than even she sees. Someday I'll know what's in those depths, I swear it. Someday.  
  
Ah, there go the fire trucks. Right on timing. I hope the Appetizer was a bit more quiet natured this time. Rampaging guacamole is not something you want to see. I better go to help - and pray it'll be a while before I get myself tossed out a window again. 


End file.
